En mis venas
by TotalDrama181
Summary: -¿No te das cuenta Leo? Jamás recibiremos una caricia así – le acarició la mejilla para demostrarle su punto - Jamás se la podremos hacer a alguien para expresarle cuánto nos importa y eso es… triste. TURTLECEST LeoxDonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Turtlecest, yaoi. LeoxDonnie.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Se apresuró a asear su habitación, para poder ver su programa favorito a tiempo.

Encendió la televisión y se sentó frente a este como hacía todos los días antes de cenar.

Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando comenzó.

-Oye Leo- le gritó Donnie desde la puerta de su laboratorio- ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

Suspiró.

Donatello pocas veces solía pedirle ayuda, en realidad, pocas veces solía estar junto a él. Por lo que el líder aprovechaba al máximo cada oportunidad que tenía para pasar el rato juntos.

Eso no significaba que no se llevaran bien. De hecho se llevaban de maravilla, solo que no tenían nada en común.

-Ya voy.

Echó una última mirada a su programa y se dirigió al laboratorio.

-Bien Donnie, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo

Leonardo sintió una creciente ansiedad, ¿acaso su hermano quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos?

-Claro Don, ¿A dónde?

-A buscar a Abril.

Creciente ansiedad que se desvaneció al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

Donatello junto sus manos en señal de súplica cuando lo vio cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza.

-Por favor Leo, Raphael está ocupado si no se lo pediría a él. Abril viene con Casey, necesito que te lo lleves, para así quedar a solas con Abril.

-¿Y para que quieres quedar a solas con Abril?

-Bueno… he decidido contarle lo que siento.- Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, con nerviosismo.

Si bien Leonardo estaba al tanto que los sentimientos de Donnie no eran correspondidos por su amiga, no pudo negarse al ver el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Suspiró con fastidio.

-Bien.

-Genial, ya están llegando, adelántate y llévate a Casey a alguna parte. Dile a Abril que me espere- dijo mientras tomaba una caja entre sus manos.

-¿Y eso?

-Un regalo. Te alcanzare en unos minutos.

Rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para salir del laboratorio.

Miró una vez más la televisión mientras salía de la guarida. Héroes espaciales ya iba por la mitad. Genial, tendría que esperar a que termine la temporada completa para poder verlo de nuevo.

Gruñó en voz baja.

Pero la razón no fue el haberse perdido el capitulo de la serie, pues ya lo había visto más de dos veces.

La razón de su molestia fue que creyó que Donnie quería pasar tiempo con él como hace unos pares de años atrás.

Siempre fueron amigos, pero al crecer se fueron separando debido a sus diferentes intereses.

Aún así el siempre intento acercarse…

Apresuró el paso cuando escuchó la voz de Casey.

Paró en seco cuando los vio y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para poder ir a avisarle a Donatello que Abril aún no había llegado o que se había ido, pero tarde se dio cuenta que el genio de la familia ya lo había alcanzado y se estaba acercando ligeramente a él.

-Donnie vámonos, Abril aún no llegó.

Se interpuso en el medio para evitar que siguiera su camino y descubriera algo que -según él- lo destrozaría por completo.

Se escucharon unas risitas.

-¿De que hablas Leo? Esa es la voz de Abril.

Sujetó con más fuerza el gran paquete que comenzaba a resbalarse de entre sus manos debido a lo pesado que era, y sonriendo enérgicamente se movió a un lado y continuó caminando.

-Donnie no…- susurró.

Leonardo dio unos pasos y apoyó una mano en su hombro al ver que ya había descubierto lo que estaba tratando de ocultarle.

Abril y Casey se estaban besando despreocupadamente, sin importarles qué o quién podía llegar a buscarlos.

Donatello tragó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza mientras daba marcha atrás procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Donnie espera…- le dijo el mayor tratando de alcanzarlo

Se volteó a verlo antes de llegar a la entrada de la guarida.

\- Ten Leo, tíralo o quémalo da igual – le tendió el gran paquete que llevaba para aquella pelirroja de la cual estaba tan enamorado y rápidamente se encerró en su laboratorio.

Leonardo dejó salir un suspiro.

Ahora, gracias al par de humanos que tenía por amigos, su hermano estaría deprimido por un tiempo.

-No lo veremos en días.

Entró en su habitación y lo dejó en la esquina de la cama. Más tarde decidiría que hacer con el paquete. Por ahora tendría que soportar a Casey y Abril hasta que decidieran irse y después lidiar con Donatello.

** …**

-Bueno ya es muy tarde, adiós chicos – se despidió la pelirroja – saluda a Donnie de nuestra parte Leo, dile que espero que se mejore de su jaqueca.

-¡Adiós Abril! vuelve pronto – gritó Mikey sin dejar de jugar videojuegos.

-Le diré, adiós – Leonardo no se preocupó en ocultar su mal humor.

Parecía a propósito, justamente hoy habían decidido quedarse a comer. Por lo que inevitablemente tuvo que avisarle a Donnie quien le pidió que por favor inventase alguna excusa para no acompañarlos en la cena.

_-Bien, pero luego tu y yo tendremos que hablar.-_ le había dicho através de la puerta.

Les dio la orden a Miguel Ángel y Raphael que apagaran la televisión y fueran a descansar.

A regañadientes el menor obedeció mientras hacía rabietas y el otro se quedó dando un par de vueltas por la cocina, solo por el simple echo de demostrarle a su hermano mayor que él se acostaría cuando el quisiera, no cuando se lo ordenaran.

Cerró la heladera después de fingir buscar algo y _por fin _se encaminó a su habitación.

Ahora que la guarida estaba en completo silencio, Leonardo se acercó al laboratorio y entró sin golpear.

-¿Don?- se paró frente al escritorio en el que estaba su hermano tecleando rápidamente en su computadora.

-¿Si, Leo?- preguntó el menor inclinándose más hacia la pantalla para que no lo viera.

-Y-ya es tarde, ve a descansar.- no quería admitirlo pero aquel tono en su voz al nombrarlo le había echo sentir una punzada de angustia.

-Apenas son las dos, además no puedo dormir, se me están ocurriendo un montón de ideas para mejorar el tortumovil y demás cosas y si no las escribo se me olvidaran.

Aquí venia…

Primero tendría una explosión de ideas que llevaría a cabo sin importarle quedarse sin dormir para terminarlas y luego, cuando se le acabasen, vendría el momento que más odiaba Leonardo.

Se encerraría en su cuarto y sufriría en silencio hasta que él mismo decidiera salir.

-Se me ha ocurrido que la próxima vez que peleemos contra ese gorila con cabeza de Krang lo traigamos aquí – continuó hablando mientras escribía en la computadora. – Esos cañones que tiene en el trasero me servirán para…

-Suficiente Donnie – le dijo mientras desconectaba el cable de la computadora.

-¿Por qué la apagas? Ahora he perdido todo lo que escribí.

-Porque necesitas descansar Donatello.

Se acercó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo girar para que le prestara atención.

Aflojó su agarre al notar las mejillas húmedas del menor.

-Estoy bien.

-Donnie yo…

-No necesito tu lástima Leonardo- quitó su brazo abruptamente.

-No vine aquí por lástima, necesitas hablar -le respondió con conmoción- No estas bien.

-Estaré bien… – dijo secándose las lagrimas forzosamente- Solo necesito que me dejes trabajar en esto y estaré bien, lo prometo.

Sintiéndose resignado, Leonardo asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que el genio volviera a conectar la computadora.

-Si en algún momento necesitas hablar… puedes contar conmigo Donnie – esperó unos segundos a que respondiera pero al verlo volver a su asiento supo que la conversación había terminado allí.

Al llegar a su habitación recordó el gran paquete que había dejado en su cama.

Lo sacó con cuidado y lo dejó en la cómoda a un lado de su cama para apreciarlo.

Era un árbol de la vida, completamente de metal y en la punta de las ramas tenía una base plana para colocarle velas.

Encendió cinco de ellas y las ubicó en cada ramita.

-Esto es demasiado bello para tirarlo.

* * *

Raphael salió de la habitación del genio y dejó la pizza de mala gana sobre la mesa, había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón y que saliera por un rato, pero había fracasado.

-¿Lograste algo?– preguntó Mikey con desilusión mientras rápidamente devoraba la pizza que sus hermanos habían guardado para Donnie.

-Sí, logré que me mandara al carajo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los otros dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, Donatello no era conocido por contestar de mala gana, algo tendría que haber echo el joven rudo para que reaccionara de esa manera.

Ambos hablaron a la vez.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Le dije la verdad.- respondió

-¿QUÉ? – preguntó el líder con molestia.

-Le dije que Abril no le haría caso nunca.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Porque es la verdad, además ahora está saliendo con Casey tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, prefiero que lo sepa ahora antes de que los encuentre besándose o algo por el estilo

-Pero no tenías que decírselo así Raphael

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que está así Leonardo, se tiene que ir acostumbrando a la idea de que somos mutantes, ninguna chica querría estar con nosotros.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Mikey – No me gusta ver a Donnie así.

El líder miró de mala gana a Raphael y se dirigió al cuarto de Donatello.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta tras unos segundos intentó abrirla, pero estaba trabada por dentro.

Sintió una presión en el pecho, ¿su hermano estaba tan mal al punto de cerrar la puerta con llave?

-Donnie, ¿puedes abrirme por favor?

Insistió dando constantes golpes por unos segundos hasta que escuchó desatrancarse la puerta.

Entró a la habitación completamente a oscuras a excepción de una lámpara volcánica que yacía en una mesita, por lo que pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Donatello sentada sobre la cama.

-No tengo hambre Leo

-Esta bien, si llegas a tener hambre más tarde, te guardé una porción de pizza; está detrás de las sodas, la escondí por si Mikey….

-¿Para que vienes? – lo interrumpió de mala gana.

Se mordió el labio, mientras se tragaba sus palabras. No sabía bien para qué había ido, solo se había sentido molesto por lo que Raphael le había dicho y quiso… ¿consolarlo?

-No se a que vine realmente – le confesó mientras se acercaba a él y sin esperar alguna reacción, se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama.

Donatello se sintió molesto ante la actitud tan confianzuda de su hermano. Él no le había dicho que podía recostarse en su cama.

-Leo estoy cansado y… - rebuscó en su mente la forma más amable para decirle que se fuera de su habitación y lo dejara solo.

-Entonces acuéstate – lo jaló de un brazo y lo hizo recostarse a su lado.

Se formó un silencio incomodo para el genio, pues Leonardo no hablaba, y si no hablaba ¿para que había venido?

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? – preguntó en broma

El mayor se removió un poco para no quedar tan cerca de la cara de Donnie mientras respondía.

-Sí, si es necesario me quedare toda la noche hasta que te sientas cómodo y me digas que te sucede.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber? – se encogió de hombros-

-Porque quiero ayudarte Donnie, creo que ya has estado suficiente tiempo solo ahora necesitas hablar con alguien, no nos gusta que cierres con llave tu habitación.

-Si ustedes no entraran sin preguntar antes, no la cerraría. Siempre entran sin golpear y eso me molesta.

-Yo golpee antes de entrar. – se defendió el de bandana azul.

-Si, pero tu no vienes seguido aquí – dijo sin mucha importancia.

Leonardo miró al techo de la habitación.

Tenía razón, no recordaba la última vez que había entrado a su habitación, tal vez fue cuando eran pequeños.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, esta era la primera vez que hablaban por más de diez minutos en mucho tiempo.

Que ironía, vivían bajo el mismo techo y nunca habían hablado de otra cosa que no fuera sobre ideas para los patrullajes.

Claro que no era por su culpa, él había intentado varias veces acercarse al menor. Pero no era momento de echárselo en cara.

-Tienes razón, nosotros no somos muy unidos que digamos- volvió su vista a Donatello que lo miraba atentamente. – Pero eso puede cambiar, puedo ser tu amigo Donnie. Como en los viejos tiempos…

El joven genio se rió ante lo que dijo su hermano.

-Hablo en serio, tu y Mikey son amigos ¿Por qué yo no puedo serlo?

Negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba no reírse. Leonardo era tan obvio, sólo se hacía su amigo para cumplir con su papel de "hermano mayor", si no fuera porque realmente estaba deprimido él jamás se hubiese acercado a su habitación.

– Esta bien, y si somos amigos supongo que querrás que te cuente lo que me pasa.

-Solo si tú quieres… Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa que quieras.

Ahora estaba confundido, Leo estaba tan ansioso por que le dijera lo que sentía y sin embargo no lo obligaba, él esperaría hasta que se sintiera cómodo.

Tal vez desahogarse un poco le haría bien.

Fijó la vista al techo y soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Lo que hizo Abril… me dolió, pero creo que ahora no estoy triste por eso.

-¿No? – preguntó sorprendido de que la pelirroja no fuera la razón de su angustia- ¿y entonces por qué?

-Es como dijo Raphael. Es la certeza de saber que nunca vamos a ser amados lo que me entristece.

Leonardo estuvo a punto de decirle que no le diera tanta importancia a algo como el amor, pues aún era joven para preocuparse de eso. Pero sintió que esas palabras eran igual de rudas que las de Raphael, y eso empeoraría las cosas.

Y él verdaderamente quería que Donnie se sintiera bien.

-No digas eso… nos tenemos a nosotros –

Se sintió estúpido al decir eso para consolarlo, claramente el no hablaba de ese tipo de amor.

-No me refiero al amor fraternal- giró en la cama para poder verlo de frente- me refiero al amor de verdad, como en las películas o cuentos o en la vida misma.

La voz suave en la que dijo lo último le causó ternura.

Se giró quedando en la misma posición que Donnie para prestarle completa atención.

-Tal vez no lo entiendas porque tu tienes otros intereses y no le prestas atención a ciertas cosas, pero un día vi algo entre Abril y Casey que creí que sólo pasaba en televisión, y luego comencé a notarlo constantemente entre ellos.

-¿Y que era?

-Una caricia… No recuerdo bien que pasó, solo recuerdo que ambos estaban en la pista de patinaje y se quedaron observándose por varios segundos sin decir nada, y después… Abril le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

Donatello se rió al ver la expresión confusa del mayor

-¿No te das cuenta Leo? Jamás recibiremos una caricia así – le acarició la mejilla para demostrarle su punto - Jamás se la podremos hacer a alguien para expresarle cuánto nos importa y eso es… triste.

Alejó su mano cuando se dio cuenta que la había dejado demasiado tiempo sobre la mejilla de Leonardo, sin embargo, a él no pareció molestarle.

Fijó la vista al techo nuevamente.

-Si lo entiendo- respondió después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.- Yo creo que todos nos hemos detenido a pensar en eso alguna vez Donnie.

-¿A si?

-Pues claro – intentó reprimir un bostezo pero salió de todos modos- todos necesitamos amor de vez en cuando. Solo que tú lo sientes más en este momento porque estas herido… Necesitas distraerte con algo.

-No lo se…

-No te estoy preguntando. Está decidido, mañana cuando todos se vallan a dormir, espérame en la cocina y te llevaré a un lugar en el que te olvidarás de todos tus problemas. – le dijo pasando por sobre los pies de Donnie para poder irse a su habitación a descansar.

-¿Dónde es ese lugar?- se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta.

-Lo sabrás cuando vayamos- y dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejando a un Donatello intrigado en el medio de su habitación.

Se apoyó en la puerta para poder escuchar si su hermano cerraba nuevamente con llave.

Sonrió al no oír nada.

Dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Inconcientemente se acarició la mejilla, aún sintiendo el tacto de la mano de Donnie en ella, y luego se acostó.

Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

A partir de mañana, le demostraría a Donnie que no necesita el amor de una chica.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen un lindo review para así saber qué les parecio. Gracias por leer, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Volví, sii esto tendría que haberlo puesto en el capítulo anterior, pero siempre me emociono por subir todo rápido y se me olvida todo lo que quiero decir o aclarar. **

**A causa de esto, se me borró un pedacito de final del primer capitulo, (Uno intenta ser seria y pasan estas cosas -.- )**

**El final del capitulo sería:**

**"A partir de mañana, le demostraría a Donnie que no necesita el amor de una chica para ser feliz".**

**Se que igual se entendió pero cuando lo volví a leer queda como que le falta algo.**

**Tengo unas aclaraciones... **

**Cuando ponga puntitos suspensivos en negrita significa que cambiaron de escenario (? y cuando este la linea horizontal es que cambió de día. **

**Ahora siii, lean tranquilos :)**

* * *

Capitulo 2

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando se asomó a la cocina y vio al genio esperándolo.

Había estado nervioso toda la tarde, temía que su plan para que su hermano dejara de estar encerrado no funcionara.

Pero después de verlo tan animado por saber a dónde lo llevaría, se tranquilizó.

Recorrieron las alcantarillas en silencio hasta llegar a la superficie.

-Bien Donnie, antes de que te lleve necesito vendarte los ojos.

Retrocedió instintivamente al ver a su hermano acercándole una venda a los ojos.

-¿Para qué necesito una venda?

-Solo quiero que sea una sorpresa. Créeme, no es nada malo, estoy seguro que te gustará.

Dudó unos segundos más, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Leo no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él y dejar que le cubriera los ojos.

**…**

Leonardo lo ayudó a subir por la escalera y luego lo tomó de las manos para guiarlo hasta donde quería.

-¿Seguro que no es una broma?

-Por sexta vez Donnie, no. No soy Mikey. Bien, ahora quédate quieto, no querrás caerte ¿o si? Te sacaré la venda.

Se acercó a su rostro y llevó ambas manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza del menor para poder quitarle la venda. Donatello sonrió ansiosamente y Leonardo se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos de más, antes de desatar el nudo.

Deslizó la cinta con algo de nerviosismo y se hizo a un lado para no tapar aquello por lo que lo había traído allí.

El genio abrió los ojos lentamente, pues aún temía que fuera una broma, y se quedó sin habla ante el paisaje frente a él.

-Esto es…

-Impresionante ¿verdad?- Leo se sentó en el borde de aquel gran edificio.- Deberías verla cuando es luna llena.

-¿C-como encontraste este lugar? – preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Siempre pasamos por aquí cuando vamos a lo de Murakami.

-¿De verdad? cómo no pude notarlo...

-Tal vez porque tu tienes otros intereses… - Lo empujó con el hombro amistosamente.

Donatello sonrió y se quedó observando el hermoso paisaje de grandes edificios iluminados por la resplandeciente luna.

-Cuéntame…- soltó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Mmm?

Donatello estaba fascinado por la vista y no se dio cuenta de que Leonardo se había girado hacia él.

-Cuéntame que piensas al ver este paisaje, ¿cómo te hace sentir?

-Tranquilo, siento que podría pasar horas aquí sentado.

-Igual yo. Siempre que vengo suelo quedarme hasta tarde…- confesó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Vienes seguido?

-Trato de venir al menos una vez a la semana.

Dejó de mirar el horizonte y se volvió hacia Leonardo.

-¿Es por eso que nos ordenas ir a dormir temprano?

Abrió la boca un par de veces intentando formular una rápida mentira para que no lo descubriera.

-Pff, No, claro que…

El de bandana púrpura lo miró insistente e inclinó la cabeza en señal de que no le creía.

No le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad.

-Bien, me atrapaste. Pero no podía contarles que me escapaba a media noche, pues ustedes me seguirían sin dudarlo y descubrirían este lugar…

-¿Y porqué me trajiste aquí si no querías enseñárselo a nadie?-

Se quedó en silencios por unos segundos.

-Porque quería que dejaras de estar encerrado. Y además… confío en ti, se que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Tienes razón, no se lo diré a nadie.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Don.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creyó Donatello, pues faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

Leo se levantó mientras se desperezaba y le tendió una mano a Donnie.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos.

-Leo… - aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie.- ¿Crees que pueda volver mañana? Me gustaría ver las estrellas con mi telescopio. S-si no te molesta, claro.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta Donnie- tomó su otra mano – Hagamos esto todas las noches ¿ que dices?-

-Me encantaría- contestó.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente desviando su mirada a sus manos aún entrelazadas y se sonrojo alejándolas rápidamente

-Vayamos a casa.

* * *

Y como Leonardo había dicho, todas las noches se reunían en la cocina luego de que todos se fueran a dormir, y juntos iban hasta aquel edificio con espléndida vista que sólo ellos podían disfrutar.

Conforme a las noches pasaban, Donatello le demostraba facetas que jamás se imaginaba.

Descubrió que Donnie era más divertido de lo que recordaba.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Créeme, después de eso tuve que fingir que era sonámbulo para que Sensei no me castigara. – el genio volvió a reír al recordar aquella experiencia. – Creo que si no hubiera fingido, aún seguiría castigado.

-Pero, cómo fue que llegaste a ponerte su ropa, no entiendo.

-¡Yo tampoco! Solo estaba siguiendo a la cucaracha espía, no me di cuenta cuando entré en su habitación, la seguí hasta el armario y ahí fue que me enredé con su bata. Quise quitármela sin hacer ruido pero me caí y desperté a Splinter.

El de bandana azul volvió a reír descaradamente al imaginarse la escena.

* * *

Cada día estaba más ansioso por reunirse con Donnie.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se pasaba el día entero pensando sobre qué tema el genio decidiría contarle.

El paisaje ya no era por lo que él iba…

-Leo, ¿alguna vez te has imaginado a qué te dedicarías si fueras humano?

Se miró los pies por unos segundos mientras pensaba.

-Supongo que sería policía, o bombero quizás.

-Lo imaginé, tú siempre intentas ayudar a los demás. Eres admirable.

Sonrió mientras sentía un leve hormigueo en el estómago.

Pensó que tal vez tenía hambre.

-Y supongo que tu serías doctor o científico – dijo girando su cuerpo hacia él.

-No- respondió volviéndose hacia él.

-¿No?- preguntó sorprendido - ¿Y entonces de qué trabajarías?

-Trabajaría como soldado en el ejército junto a Raphael.

-¿QUÉ?

Donatello se rió ante la sorpresa del mayor.

-Me especializaría en desactivar bombas.

-P-pero creí que no te gustaba eso.

-No me gusta, pero la adrenalina que sientes es asombrosa, además es muy reconfortante saber que muchas personas viven gracias a ti. Lo de científico lo haría como una forma de distracción.

Fascinado por aquella simple explicación, se acercó más a Donnie.

-¿Y como sabes que Raphael quiere estar en el ejercito? Apenas si sigue mis órdenes.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero dijo que estaría dispuesto a soportar las órdenes con tal de salvar a los demás… Y también porque él sería el loco de las armas. Mikey en cambio no haría nada de eso, el pondría su propia pizzería.

Leo sonrió. Mikey era tan… Mikey.

-Hace mucho venía preguntándome qué querrías ser tú.

-¿Y porque no me preguntaste antes?

-Bueno… no hablábamos mucho antes. Y siempre estabas meditando, no quería interrumpirte.

Se dio un golpe mentalmente.

A causa de su obsesión por llegar a ser como su Sensei, se había perdido la oportunidad de pasar maravillosos momentos junto a Donnie.

Claro que en ese momento no lo había notado.

* * *

Había días que Donatello le hablaba de temas serios.

-¿Tú crees que somos hermanos?

-¿Qué? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Me refiero a hermanos de verdad, ¿crees que lo somos?

-No lo se… supongo.

-Yo creo que no. Tan solo mira nuestra piel – le dijo tomando su brazo y comparándolo con el suyo- bueno, la nuestra es bastante parecida, pero compara la mía con la de Rapha, o la tuya con la de Mikey. Hay una gran diferencia. Siempre he querido hacer las pruebas de ADN.

-¿Y porque no las haces?

-No lo se, yo estoy muy convencido de que ninguno de nosotros somos hermanos. No te lo tomes a mal – aclaró- los quiero a todos igual pero siento que tal vez no todos lo tomarían así. Imagina si Mikey se enterara, cómo crees que reaccionaría.

-Nada bien.

-Exacto. A veces es mejor no decir ciertas cosas, para no herir a los demás.

* * *

Otros días no hablaba demasiado, solo apreciaba el paisaje en silencio.

No le molestaba.

El tener a Donnie a su lado, le traía una sensación agradable a su corazón.

Y eso le bastaba.

* * *

**Leolover: Sii, me encantan, yo también amo Leonatello, son tan lindos!**

**Joy: ya te extrañaba! no lo había pensado de esa manera tan pervertida pero tenes razón jajaja Ellos se pueden dar "amor" entre ellos. Chicas? para qué? XD**

**Elmundodelalala: Comenzá a echar chispas de alegría por que sí habrá RaphaxMikey :) pero más adelante**

**MisatoKatsuragui: No te preocupes a mi también me pasa, talvez escribo el review y despues salgo o cierro la pestaña y me olvide de enviar el review -.- O a veces me da mucha fiaca jajaja. Si a mi también me da pena cuando Abril ignora a Donnie, más en la serie, por eso intento imaginarme que al menos se tienen entre ellos. **

**PD: ACTUALIZA TU HISTORIA! ME MATAS DE LA INTRIGA**

**Leleswet: ¡Sii amiga! De a poquito Leo va a demostrarle que nunca necesitó a Abril.**

**Yukio87: Tal cual, Leo y Donnie harían la pareja perfecta, sólo se tienen que dar cuenta...**

**Bilbogirl: Ahora gracias a Leo, Donnie ya no está tan deprimido :) Espero que este corto capitulo haya sido de tu agrado **

**Muchas gracias por sus review, en verdad siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Y gracias a todos por leer.**

**Me alegro mucho de que haya más gente interesada en LeoxDonnie :D**

**Si alguien sabe de alguna otra historia de ellos no duden en avisarme, es que me da mucha fiaca buscarlos XD Las historias que encuentro son de pura casualidad.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Argentina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Turtlecest, LeoxDonnie, RaphaxMikey(próximamente).**

**Si estas triste y estas buscando algo excesivamente tierno este capítulo es el indicado.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

El tema del amor era un tema del que venía hablando seguido.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que se sentiría si te dijeran mío? – preguntó mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre las piernas del mayor. – Me refiero a si dijeran mí Leo, mí Donnie… ¿entiendes?

Observó su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, tan pacífico… y se preguntaba cosas sobre el amor que Leo nunca creyó que se podía preguntar.

Donnie era el que más sentía el amor.

Y el que más lo sufría.

No le pareció justo que siendo tan dulce y divertido como era, Abril prefiriera a Casey. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien. No le gustaba la idea de que se quedara con él. Él se merecía mucho más de lo que la pelirroja podía darle.

Sintió un incontrolable arrebate de ternura al escuchar un leve suspiro.

Le acarició la mejilla lentamente.

Donatello abrió los ojos, sorprendido al sentir esa caricia, y se levantó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-N-nada nada, creo que ya es hora de irnos. – le sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Y como un pacto íntimo que hacían últimamente antes de irse, se abrazaron por unos segundos.

No entendía porqué le gustaba abrazarlo tanto. Pero le encantaba sentir el corazón de Donnie latir con el suyo.

* * *

-Sabes ya no me importa si Abril no se fija en mí, yo solo quiero a alguien que me acepte tal cual soy, no me importa si es humano o mutante. Sólo quiero a alguien que me entienda, ¿entiendes?- Dejó de mirar el paisaje y bajó su vista hasta sus piernas en las que se encontraba Leo observándolo.

Elevó su mano y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-Te entiendo.

Donatello sonrió y volvió a mirar la luna, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que parecían ir a mil por hora cada vez que Leo le hacía esa caricia.

* * *

Estaba de mal humor. Ya eran más de las doce y aún se encontraban patrullando.

¿Porqué tardaban tanto los del pie en salir de su escondite para que pudieran darle una paliza?

¿Qué no sabían que tenía mejores cosas que hacer como por ejemplo ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a Donnie mientras veía la luna?

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse al borde del edificio.

La luna estaba tan linda.

-Es una linda noche- le comentó a Raphael.

-Lo será cuando le patee el trasero a esos soldados del pie.

Rodó los ojos. Su hermano ni siquiera se había volteado a admirar el paisaje.

¿Por qué tuvo que mandar a Donnie a que vigilara el otro laboratorio?

Sin dudarlo sacó su celular y le envió un texto.

"¿_Ya viste? Hay luna llena, está hermosa."_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de guardarlo, ya que le había contestado. Una sonrisa se le formó al leer el mensaje.

"_No alcanzo a verla desde donde estoy ¿Por qué me tuviste que mandar con Mikey, no para de hablar de Rapha"_

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

" _Y Raphael ni siquiera habla"_

Se decepcionó un poco al no recibir respuesta pasado unos minutos.

Casi desesperadamente lo sacó de su caparazón cuando lo sintió vibrar.

" _Lo siento, Mikey se tragó un insecto y tuve que ayudarlo a que lo escupiera"_

Soltó una leve carcajada.

-Oye risitas, ¿te has vuelto loco ahora te ríes solo?

Ignoró el comentario de su rudo hermano y volvió a leer el mensaje.

Cómo desearía que Donnie estuviera aquí...

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

"_Te extra..."_

Se detuvo un momento a pensar.

¿Le iba a decir que lo extrañaba? ¡Hacía dos horas que no se veían!

Lentamente fue borrando el mensaje.

"_La próxima iremos juntos, ahora concéntrate."_

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

**...**

-Es realmente hermosa.

-Te lo dije- le respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Que suerte que llegamos antes del amanecer, creí que nos la perderíamos.

Donatello se volteó a verlo cuando sintió su profunda mirada sobre él.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó llevando sus manos a su rostro.

Leonardo sonrió.

-No

-¿Entonces porqué me ves así?

-Me gusta como brillan tus ojos cuando ves la luna- le confesó.

-Oh… ¿gracias?- respondió confundido

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y luego se sonrojó completamente.

Tosió un poco para cortar ese incomodo silencio.

-Mejor volvamos a casa.

* * *

Dibujo líneas invisibles sobre el rostro relajado de Donatello. Hacía un buen rato había dejado de hablar sobre lo importante que era para él dar su primer beso con alguien que lo amare tanto como él, y se había recostado sobre sus piernas.

Sintió que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre aquello que no salía de sus pensamientos últimamente.

-Donnie… ¿Qué es el amor para ti? Me refiero a cómo te das cuenta que te has enamorado de alguien

-No lo se, lo sientes supongo.

-Pero cómo…

Observó el rostro animado de Leonardo, esperando una respuesta que él no tenía.

-No lo se Leo, no he tenido muchos amores en mi vida que digamos.

\- Lo siento.

-Pero si he investigado- le dijo tomando su mano para llamar su atención- Y hay varias suposiciones. Por ejemplo hay gente que con una mirada ya sabe que se ha enamorado, otra con un abrazo, otra con un beso…

-Y supongamos que no sucede nada de eso, ¿cómo te das cuenta que te gusta alguien?- preguntó entrelazando su mano con la de él.

-Comienzas a pensar en esa persona todo el tiempo y sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago. Te preocupas por su bienestar.- Comenzó a relatar los síntomas- Te pones celoso. Intentas estar en cualquier momento junto a esa persona. Sonríes cada vez que te habla. Sientes un incontrolable arrebato de ternura y lo único que quieres hacer es demostrarlo mediante caricias…- De inmediato soltó la mano de Leonardo al decir esto último.- Cosas así.

* * *

Volvió a golpear la puerta del laboratorio esta vez con más dureza.

-Continuaré insistiendo hasta que salgas Donnie.

Abril y Casey habían decidido quedarse a comer con ellos. Todo parecía marchar bien. Donatello no se sintió incómodo ante su presencia, pero por si acaso, Leonardo se había quedado a su lado en todo momento y en cada oportunidad que veía lo tomaba de la mano para demostrarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Hasta que Casey decidió llamar la atención de todos arrodillandose frente a Abril, y entregándole un anillo mientras pedía que fuera su novia.

Leonardo acarició la mano de Donnie al sentir que la apretaba fuertemente.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- les sonrió falsamente y soltó la mano del mayor.

Por el resto de la cena tuvo que contenerse las ganas de encerrarse en su laboratorio. Pero ahora que ya se habían ido, podía volver a sufrir en silencio.

-¿Como se va a arrodillar para pedirle que fuera su novia? ¿Qué no sabe que eso se hace cuando se propone casamiento? ¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser? – preguntó abriéndole la puerta de su laboratorio.

-No te enfades así, él solo quería ser tierno…

-¿Estás de su lado? esto es el colmo – respondió indignado.

-Ya Donnie, vayamos de una vez.- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que saliera.

-No, ve con tu mejor amigo humano ahora. Ya que lo prefieres a el…

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo Donnie.

-Por supuesto que sé lo que digo. Mi "supuesto amigo" prefiere al idiota de Casey, que a mí.

-Don…

\- Anda, ve con tu amigo.

-Ya fue suficiente. – y dicho esto, lo cargó en sus hombros.

-¿Qué haces? Leonardo bájame.

-Me cansé de escucharte decir tonterías Don. Tú vas a ir conmigo a ver la luna, como hacemos todas las noches, ¡y punto!

Donatello comenzó a forcejear intentando bajarse, pero estaba en una posición bastante incomoda, además de que Leo era más fuerte que él. Después de varios intentos por zafarse, se dio por vencido.

-Sabes, pareces delgado pero estas bastante pesado – le dijo forzosamente mientras subía las escaleras del edificio.

\- Entonces ve a buscar a tu mejor amigo Casey, de seguro él es más delgado…

Riendo ante la escena que le estaba haciendo, besó la piel expuesta entre el caparazón y el plastrón de Donnie. – No quiero a Casey, te quiero a ti.

No sabía lo que decía, o en realidad, se daba cuenta tarde de lo que decía o _hacía_. Eran simples impulsos que no podía controlar. Pero ya no se sentía avergonzado, Donatello aceptaba sus mimos sin quejarse.

Llegaron hasta el edificio y dejó al menor libre.

-Estoy exhausto- dijo respirando agitadamente mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

Creyó que Donnie se acostaría junto a el y verían las estrellas como siempre. Pero al verlo todavía de pie, supo que algo andaba mal.

Se sentó y palmeo a su lado para que se colocara junto a él.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara Donnie?

\- ¿Por qué crees?

-mmm... ¿tienes gases?

Donatello le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Solo estoy intentando hacerte reír – le dijo pasando una mano por su hombro para acercarlo mas a él.- Vamos Donnie, sonríe… ¿Dónde esta esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver?

-No estoy de humor para reír Leo.

-¿No?

-No.- Ocultó el rostro en el hombro del líder.

-Oh entonces no me dejas opción más que… ¡Hacerte cosquillas!

-Nono, no por favor…

Ignorando las suplicas del de bandana púrpura para que no lo hiciera, se lanzó hacia él, atacando las partes más sensibles del genio y sentándose sobre sus piernas para evitar que patalee.

Donatello se removía mientras también intentaba hacerle cosquillas para que se rindiera.

Solo alcanzó a rozarle el estómago cuando Leonardo lo tomó de las manos y las colocó detrás de su cabeza, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sido el vencedor, y de haber obtenido unas cuantas carcajadas por parte del perdedor.

Se quedaron por un largo rato en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, ambos respirando agitadamente.

Ninguno hablaba pero a la vez sus ojos se decían tantas cosas.

Leo se acercó hasta chocar sus frentes.

Sintió que este era el momento más adecuado para decirle lo que pensaba de la pelirroja.

-Abril no te merece Donnie, no tienes que sentirte mal. Eres el chico más dulce que he conocido, si ella no se da cuenta de eso, es su problema.

-Estoy tan cansado de sentirme así… - le respondió cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía la respiración de Leo sobre su rostro.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, no dejaré que te vuelvas a hundir.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su boca. Hipnotizado por la forma en que sus labios lo llamaban y su agitada respiración lo golpeaba.

Entrelazó sus manos y cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió ese extraño pero agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y besarlo, pero una sirena de policía lo hizo entrar en razón.

Se alejó horrorizadamente de su rostro.

Donatello abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió alejarse. Suspiró tristemente antes de sentarse en su lugar.

-Leo, si quieres irte… lo entiendo.

-¿Qué?- se volteó a verlo sorprendido, olvidando que estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Solo estas aquí para evitar que vuelva a deprimirme. Debe ser muy insoportable para ti tener que venir todas las noches aquí y escucharme decir tonterías, o soportar mis días de mal humor y…

-Donnie, ¿de veras crees que estoy aquí sólo por eso?

-Bueno yo…

-Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta escucharte hablar, me haces pensar en cosas que jamás se me ocurriría pensar.- le confesó

-¿En serio?

Le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-En serio.

Donatello le sonrió dulcemente causándole una sacudida en el estómago.

-V-vallamos a casa.

**….**

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación, fue encender cinco velas y colocarlas en ese hermoso árbol de metal que Donnie había construido, y luego se acostó.

Dio vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, pero su mente le repetía mil veces el momento exacto en el que casi cometía una locura.

Casi besó a Donatello.

Casi besó a su amigo.

Casi besó…

A su hermano.

"_No somos hermanos de verdad"_se dijo mentalmente. Como si eso le quitara un gran peso de encima.

Volvió a sentir ese hormigueo recorrerle todo el cuerpo al recordar la sonrisa que le había dado.

De inmediato recordó los síntomas que Donatello le había descripto para darse cuenta si le gustaba alguien.

_-"Comienzas a pensar en esa persona todo el tiempo"_

Bien, tal vez el genio era lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertar y lo último al dormir, pero sólo era porque le gustaba repasar mentalmente lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, eso no significaba nada.

_-"Te preocupas por su bienestar."_

Claro que se preocupaba por su bienestar, después de todo, vivían juntos como familia.

_-"Intentas estar en cualquier momento junto a él"_

El querer desayunar, entrenar, meditar, ver televisión, almorzar, bromear, patrullar y cenar junto a él, definitivamente no significaba nada.

_-"Sientes un incontrolable arrebato de ternura y lo único que quieres hacer es demostrarlo mediante caricias…"_

Como si todos esos síntomas no fuesen suficiente argumento para el líder, para convencerse de que le gustaba Donnie, comenzó a sonar su celular.

El corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho mientras leía el nombre de quien le había enviado el mensaje.

"_Perdón si te desperté, no podía dormir sin antes agradecerte el haberme sacado una sonrisa cuando creí que nada podría hacerlo. Que descanses"_

Se mordió el labio para intentar reprimir la sonrisa que quería salir desde el fondo de su alma.

Comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

"_Siempre que pueda lo haré Donnie, me gusta verte sonreír. No te preocupes, no me despertaste. Tu también descansa."_

De inmediato recibió respuesta de una carita enviando un beso.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ¿Cuándo se dejó de morder el labio?

Le respondió con el mismo emoticón.

Guardó su celular debajo de la almohada, y se acomodó para dormir, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-"Comienzas a sonreír cada vez que te habla."_

No tenía excusa para eso, porque sabía que el motivo de su sonrisa era enteramente Donatello. Solo era necesario oír su nombre para que sus labios formaran una gran y amplia sonrisa.

Y eso fue lo último que necesito para convencerse.

Le gustaba Donnie, y mucho.

Por un momento sintió el deseo de ir a su habitación y confesarle lo que sentía.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo?

Rápidamente ese deseo se esfumó al percatarse de algo.

-El jamás se fijaría en mi, el aún esta enamorado de Abril, el…

Comenzó a enlistar argumentos por los cuales no estaba bien lo que sentía. Dejando por completo de lado el hecho de que eran familia, y dándole más importancia a los sentimientos.

\- El busca a alguien que lo entienda.

"_Yo lo entiendo"_

-El necesita a alguien que lo proteja, alguien que lo haga sentir especial. El necesita a alguien…

"_Alguien como yo"_

* * *

**_Amo locamente a Leo enamorado y tierno, no puedo evitarloooooo_**

**_Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer y dejen un review para saber qué les pareció. Saludoos :)_**

**_PD: La imagen la tome prestada de Deviantart de Nichan, me enamore de esa imagen, es tan linda!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero tengo un pequeño problemita... Estoy modificando una vieja historia (creo que fue la primera que inventé) y dejé de lado esta. Mi mente se apoderó por completo de esa historia y ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en otra cosa. Es una torturaaaa. Espero terminarla pronto así continuo con esta que no pienso abandonar por nada en el mundo. **

**Sólo que me esta costando terminarla porque es RaphaxDonnie y LeoxMikey :O y la historia en sí es todo un lío, son todos amores no correspondidos. AAAAAH quiero subirla ahora pero no está terminada T.T **

**Bueno en fin, tengo otra cosa que resaltar:**

**Volví a leer mi anterior historia "El amor lo es todo" y encontré HORRORES, si; HORRORES de ortografía. Pido milloooooooooones de disculpas por eso, si tuviera un látigo me estaría dando latigazos en la espalda por despistada. En serio estoy muy avergonzada.**

**Ahora sí, lean en paz.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Miró el reloj de pared; faltaban cinco para la una de la mañana.

¿Dónde estaba Donatello?

Gruñó en voz alta y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué no te dije que ya era hora de dormir Mikey?

Miguel Ángel le lanzó una mirada de lado y continuó jugando videojuegos.

-Si, pero estoy esperando a Rapha.

-¿Y dónde esta Raphael?

\- Salió con Donnie a dar un paseo.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- Dije que salió con Donnie a dar un paseo.

-¿Con Donnie? ¿Con mí Donnie?- preguntó enfatizando la última oración.

\- Si, con tu Donnie, mi Donnie… El Donnie de todos- le respondió sin importancia.

Leonardo sacó su celular y marcó el número del genio. Una irritante tonadita comenzó a resonar por toda la alcantarilla.

-¿Se va con Raphael y ni siquiera lleva su celular? – Habló en voz alta mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas frente a Mikey.- ¿Cómo no me va a avisar? ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

-Esta con Rapha, Leo. Sabes que él siempre lo cuida…- Intentó calmarlo para que se alejara del televisor, pero eso solo sirvió para que le hirviera más la sangre al imaginarse a Raphael abrazando a Donnie protectoramente, entre otras situaciones nada amistosas para el líder.

-¡Ah! Leo no me dejas ver- dijo el menor, moviéndose para ambos lados tratando de no perder-Volverán en cualquier momen… ¡Oh rayos! Perdí, muchas gracias hermano.

\- Raphael no se lo puede llevar ¡El es mío!

-¿Leo?

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta al escuchar una voz familiar.

-Donnie, me tenías muy preocupado – le dijo apartando de un empujón a Raphael quien estaba pegado al genio, y lo tomó por los hombros.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Tranquilo, llevé a tu novia a dar un paseo. Eso es todo.- dijo Raphael

-Cállate – respondieron ambos.

-Y tu- Leonardo señaló a Donnie- ¿Por qué no llevas tu celular? Pudo haberte pasado algo.

-Solo lo olvide Leo, Rapha dijo que volveríamos enseguida y luego nos entretuvimos charlando y se nos pasó el tiempo…- explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Parece que se pasa rápido el tiempo junto a Raphael ¿no?

El tercero en discordia intercambió miradas con Donatello quien parecía confundido ante los reclamos sin sentido de Leonardo.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir Mikey, dejemos que este par de tórtolos arreglen sus problemas solos.- Tomó a Miguel Ángel de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación del menor, aprovechando que sus hermanos estaban muy concentrados en ellos como para notarlo.

**...**

-¿Ya viste que grande está la luna?

Donatello intentó por tercera vez, sin éxito, que Leonardo le prestara atención.

-No entiendo porque sigues enfadado, ya te expliqué porque me retrasé.

El líder se cruzó de brazos y continuó ignorándolo.

Se acercó más a él; Extrañamente se sentía mal por lo distante que se encontraba Leonardo.

-Vamos Leo, no puedes enfadarte así por una tontería.

-Si el que me preocupe por ti significa una tontería entonces deberías ir con tu "mejor amigo"- dijo ofendido.

-Oh, espera… ¿Estas celoso de Raphael? – preguntó al borde de las risas, entendiendo por fin qué era lo que lo tenía molesto.-¿Es eso?

Leonardo se volteó a verlo seriamente.

-Si, lo estoy. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Donnie tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo hasta recostarse sobre él, acercándose hasta juntar sus frentes.

-Rapha sólo quiso disculparse conmigo por haber sido tan crudo al decirme sobre la relación de Abril y Casey- le explicó.

-Si claro, entonces porqué entraron tan… juntos.- preguntó aún sin creerle.

-Porque queríamos ver si Mikey se ponía celoso, pero creo que tu le ganaste.

Le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, mientras lo veía sonrojarse completamente.

-Ah…

-Eres muy dulce al preocuparte por mí, Leo- le dijo sonriendo cariñosamente.

Una sonrisita estúpida se le formó en el rostro- ¿T-tu crees que soy dulce?.

* * *

Dejó de dar golpeteos con el pié y sonrió ampliamente cuando Donatello entró lentamente a la cocina con el celular en la mano.

-Abril necesita hablar conmigo de algo urgente, tengo que ir a su casa.

Leonardo no ocultó su repentino enfado.

-¡¿Ahora?!

-Si, lo sé- dijo entendiéndolo completamente. Pues estaban a punto de salir de la guarida para ir a su lugar favorito.- Ve y espérame, trataré de llegar lo antes posible

**…**

Miró su celular por cuarta vez mientras soltaba un triste suspiro; Ya había pasado más de media hora y Donatello aún no llegaba.

Fijó la vista en el paisaje para distraerse mientras lo esperaba.

¿Por qué se sentía triste?

Donnie le había expresado claramente que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir con Abril y perderse de su salida juntos… Pero también se notaba demasiado emocionado por ir a su casa. ¿Y si todavía sentía algo por ella? ¿Y si la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era y había decidido darle una oportunidad?

La sola idea de que así sea le quebrantaba el corazón.

\- Ella no es para él…

¿Y desde cuándo él decidía quién era mejor para Donnie?

Fácil. Desde que se dio cuenta que el único ser vivo que entendería sus locuras, sus palabras raras, sus gestos, sus días malos y buenos, y sus caprichos era él. Nadie jamás entendería lo que significa para Donnie sentarse a su lado y escucharlo por más de cinco minutos. Nadie jamás entendería que detrás de ese gran cerebro hay un Donnie que nadie excepto él conoce, ese que cuenta chistes y se burla de sus malas experiencias con sus experimentos.

Nadie jamás entendería a Donnie. No como él.

-¡Leo!

Donatello corrió hasta donde estaba el líder y como ya se les era costumbre, se acostó sobre sus piernas.

-Siento… haber tardado- dijo mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

-¿Por qué viniste corriendo?

-Porque no quería hacerte esperar- respondió simplemente.

Leonardo agradeció que el genio tuviera los ojos cerrados, de lo contrario preguntaría porqué tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorado.

-Bien, cuéntame qué le ocurría a Abril.

-Casey…

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?

-Sinceramente Leo, no se. No le presté mucha atención… Dijo algo sobre que no le respondía los mensajes, creo que le había dicho que lo quería y el no respondió, pero luego recordó que estaba entrenando y se sintió mal porque le mandó otro mensaje diciendo que lo odiaba y que no quería volverlo a ver.

El mayor observó el rostro de Donatello, prestando atención a cada reacción mientras hablaba de Casey y Abril. No parecía triste, ni enfadado, pero aún así, él quería saber cómo se sentía. Hasta hacía unos días el genio seguía algo deprimido por que fueran novios.

Acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien… En realidad me sentía mal, quería estar contigo, no con Abril.

Leonardo detuvo su caricia.

Donatello abrió los ojos.

Se observaron el uno al otro, ambos sorprendidos ante esa respuesta.

El genio sonrió mientras se removía en su lugar.

-¿Sabes que significa eso Leo? – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

El líder se quedó sin habla, mientras sentía su corazón dar saltos de alegría ante tal inesperada confesión.

No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa.

Se alejó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que brillaban intensamente aún cuando no estaba viendo la luna. Posó una mano en su mejilla y con una sonrisa se fue acercando a su boca.

\- Si… Donnie

-¡Ya no siento nada por Abril!

Se detuvo de inmediato.

-Eso es… ¡genial!- dijo intentando sonar alegre.

Volvió a abrazarlo mientras se tragaba esas incontenibles ganas de besarlo.

\- Y todo es gracias a ti, Leo. ¡Me has hecho olvidar a Abril!

\- Me alegro escuchar eso- murmuró.

Si el genio ya no estaba enamorado de Abril, significaba que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para enamorarlo.

Y ya sabía cómo comenzaría…

* * *

-Bien, hoy me toca hacer el desayuno. ¿Quieres algo en especial?- preguntó Leo cuando vio al genio adentrarse en la cocina.

-Un café esta bien.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó alegremente Mikey mientras tomaba asiento junto a Donnie.

-¿Dónde está Rapha?- preguntó el genio mirando hacia el pasillo que daba a sus cuartos.

\- Llegará en cualquier momento…- respondió el más pequeño.

La puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel se abrió y salió un somnoliento Raphael, lo que le llamó la atención a Donatello.

¿Qué hacía Rapha durmiendo en la habitación de Mikey?

-¡Buenos días Rapha!- lo saludó el menor enérgicamente mientras daba palmaditas en la silla libre junto a él.

-Hola- respondió.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

Donatello inclinó la cabeza mientras trataba de comprender la sonrisa que le había dado Raphael a Mikey como respuesta. Claramente Miguel Ángel sabía cómo había dormido su rudo que no entendía era porqué habían dormido juntos.

-Aquí tienes Don- Leonardo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dejó el café frente a Donnie y se dio la vuelta para comenzar el desayuno de sus otros hermanos.

-¿Le pusiste azúcar Leo?

-Si, dos cucharadas y media, como te gusta.

-¿Cómo sabías que me gusta así?

-Porque me he fijado- respondió con una sonrisa, volteándose a dejar el desayuno de Raphael y Miguel Ángel.

Donatello reprimió la sonrisita que quería salir con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Leo se había detenido a observar cuántas cucharadas de azúcar le ponía a su bebida favorita? Eso era un gesto adorable, y extraño, pero completamente adorable.

_-Un segundo.- _pensó _\- ¿En qué estoy pensando? Leo es mi hermano, no es adorable. Además todos sabemos los gustos de los demás ya que nos turnamos para hacer el desayuno. _

-¡Puaj, Leo! Esta chocolatada está demasiado dulce.- se quejó Raphael.

-Te la cambio, la mía no tiene nada de azúcar- Miguel Ángel intercambió su taza con la de Raphael

-Lo siento- se disculpó el lider mientras se unía a ellos – Nunca recuerdo qué tan dulce o amargo les gustan.

Los hermanos bajitos se miraron cómplicemente y Raphael le guiñó un ojo a Mikey antes de hablar.

-Claro, pero si recuerdas cómo le gusta a Donnie, ¿no?

-Si…- Leonardo sopló su bebida para intentar disimular la sonrisa.

\- Me pregunto por qué será…

¿Qué significaba ese tono de ironía en la voz de Raphael? ¿Acaso él sabía algo que Donnie no?

Todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Leo, pero éste decidió no responder. Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas se terminó lo último que quedaba de su té y se llevó la taza al fregadero.

Donatello también había decidido no participar en la conversación, asíque para hacerse el desinteresado continuó bebiendo el café.

-Hmmm- dijo Mikey haciéndose el pensativo.- Tal vez sea porque él es especial para Leo… ¿Tu que opinas Donnie?

Aquel tono de romanticismo sorprendió tanto al genio que escupió todo el café en su rostro.

¿Él era especial para Leo?

-¡Donnie!

-Lo siento Mikey… es que estaba muy caliente- se excusó mientras tomaba la servilleta que Leo le había alcanzado y torpemente la colocó en el rostro del menor.

Las risas del más rudo del equipo no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Donatello comenzara a sonrojarse cada vez más.

-Ya Raphael, deja de burlarte- lo regañó el mayor del equipo, para que dejara de reírse del pobre Mikey que ya estaba comenzando a hacer pucheros.

-Uff está bien, ya no me rió…- todos se quedaron viéndolo por unos segundos dudosos de si creerle o no. Se mordió el labio para intentar no reírse.

-Mejor ve a lavarte la cara Mikey, si no te quedará todo pegajoso.- Sugirió Leo, luego de que las carcajadas de Raphael se detuvieran.

-Leo tiene razón, vamos yo te acompaño.- dijo Donatello

Leonardo esperó hasta que ambos hermanos estuvieran lo suficiente alejados de la cocina antes de darle un puñetazo en el brazo a Raphael.

-Ey porqué fue eso- le preguntó devolviéndole el golpe

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto.

-Tranquilo, solo queríamos ayudarte a que avances con Donnie.

-Bueno no lo hagan, jamás les pedí ayuda y…- se detuvo un momento a analizar lo que había dicho Raphael. - ¿Qué? C-cómo es que tu…

-Leo, eres un Ninja muy cauteloso, pero a la hora de ocultar tus sentimientos verdaderamente eres un asco.

-¿De verdad soy tan obvio?- Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y ocultó el rostro en sus brazos.

Raphael movió los dedos sobre la mesa, algo indeciso de decirle la verdad a su hermano.

-Mira… no quiero ser tan crudo pero, si. Hermano, estás pegado a él en cada momento. Eres peor que Mikey. Si fuera yo ya te hubiera dado una golpiza.

Si Raphael había intentado consolarlo, había fracasado completamente. Ahora Leonardo estaba, además de avergonzado, desilusionado.

-Pero… - Leonardo levantó el rostro luego de unos segundos, esperando a que Raphael continuase hablando. - Por algo a Donnie no le molesta que estés pegado como una garrapata. Él también siente algo por ti.

-Ah, no lo sé Rapha, si tú dices que soy tan obvio ¿Por qué él parece no notarlo?

-Ya sabes cómo es Donnie, como dice el maestro Splinter: Lo obvio a veces se le escapa a alguien tan inteligente.

-¿Y no te molesta que seamos hermanos?- El líder miró directamente a Raphael con algo de nerviosismo.

Raphael se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de poca importancia - ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Es decir, míranos.

-Esto es tan extraño… ¿Tú, dándome consejos amorosos? ¿Por qué?

El joven rudo rodó los ojos, indignado. ¿Por qué le parecía extraño que hablase de un tema serio por una vez?

-Sólo… sé que Donnie ha sufrido por Abril por mucho tiempo y tú haz sufrido por Donnie mucho más. Tal vez no se den cuenta pero desde que se volvieron unidos, ambos están más felices, más divertidos. Donatello se ve más alegre y tú no das tantas órdenes lo que es un alivio para nosotros, y si eso es porque se quieren, no puedo entrometerme. Pero te advierto que si Donnie vuelve a caer en depresión y esta vez es por ti, te las verás conmigo.- dijo elevando un puño frente a su cara.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

**….**

Los ojos de Leo iban de Donatello a Raphael y viceversa. Después de haber sido vencido por el más rudo, no le quedó otra que mirar la pelea junto a Mikey, que también había perdido contra Donnie.

El genio cayó de espaldas tras recibir un puñetazo de Raphael y Leonardo no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces en ayudarlo a levantar.

-Gracias- respondió algo aturdido por el golpe.

Delicadamente lo tomó de la barbilla, algo le había llamado la atención.

-Raphael – dijo con enfado- Le has partido el labio.

El mencionado se acercó hasta ellos y de una manera más brusca lo tomó de igual forma.

-No seas exagerado, apenas tiene un cortecito.- Quitó su mano cuando recibió un manotazo por parte del líder para que dejara de tocarlo.- De seguro ni le dolió.

Donatello se tocó el lugar en donde sentía una ligera punzada y se miró el dedo para ver si estaba sangrando debido a la expresión de Leonardo quién le hacía pensar que realmente su rudo hermano lo había lastimado, pero no había nada.

-Rapha tiene razón Leo, creo que estas exagerando

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Maestro Splinter usted cree que estoy exagerando?

Volvió a tomar de la barbilla a Donnie para enseñarle a su Sensei lo herido que estaba.

Splinter se acarició la barba mientras observaba el rostro tan preocupado de su hijo mayor por un simple corte.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que continúen entrenando. Donatello no se morirá por una leve herida.

**….**

-Leo, no hace falta- Cubrió su boca con sus manos para que Leonardo no insistiera en colocarle una pizza congelada para que la hinchazón de ese "gran corte" disminuyera.

-Vamos Donnie, deja de comportarte como una niña.- Se acercó más a su cuerpo mientras intentaba retirar sus manos.

-Lo haré cuando dejes de exagerar.

-Bien, si no me dejas curarte, iré a buscar a alguien más que si aprecie lo que hago por él. Tal vez a Casey…

Rápidamente vio a Donatello rodar los ojos mientras alejaba sus manos.

Sonrió.

-Solo serán unos minutos…

Donatello sintió un leve sonrojo cuando Leonardo lo tomó de la barbilla y se acercó demasiado cerca de su boca para "curarlo" y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el techo, intentando concentrarse en las telarañas que había allí.

El líder apretó los labios en una fina línea, para intentar reprimir esas incontenibles ganas de robarle un beso. Aún no era el momento, pero por otro lado…

-Ahora si me está comenzando a doler- dijo el genio apartando el rostro cuando sintió que no podía soportar más el frío… Y cuando sintió que no podía soportar más la respiración de Leo sobre sus labios.

Leonardo dejó la pizza a un lado y volvió a tomarlo de la barbilla, acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

Extrañado al ver al de bandana azul dirigirse directamente a su boca, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. El estómago le dio un vuelco al sentir los suaves labios de Leo besar tiernamente el lugar exacto en donde tenía ese pequeño corte.

Los abrió cuando aquel delicado toque terminó.

-Dicen que un beso cura todas las heridas- se explicó al ver la cara de completa sorpresa de Donnie.

-¿Y si tengo lastimado el trasero también lo besarías para curarme?- Raphael había entrado justo a tiempo para escuchar a su hermano decir semejante cursilería.

Seguido a él entro Miguel Ángel quien rápidamente se percató de que su preciada pizza que había decidido guardar, se encontraba descongelándose en el sillón.

-¡Oh no! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- dijo tomándola dramáticamente.

-Mikey no es para tanto- intentó tranquilizarlo Donatello.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Desaparezco dos horas y mira lo que pasa Donnie. Mira. Tendré que comerla…

-Por cierto ¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Leonardo recordando que luego del entrenamiento él y Raphael habían desparecido de la guarida.

Miguel Ángel y Raphael intercambiaron miradas.

-Fuimos a…

-¡A patinar!- terminó de responder el de bandana roja, por miedo a que el menor metiera la pata.

-_No veo sus patinetas-_ Pensó Donatello, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en el incontrolable deseo de volver a sentir los labios de Leonardo, pero esta vez sobre los suyos.

Se levantó de un salto, asustado de haber pensado semejante locura.

\- Iré a mi laboratorio.

* * *

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor ya que Donatello comenzará a dudar de sus sentimientos y los de Leonardo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y por favor dejen un lindo review de esos que siempre me sacan una sonrisa :)**

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Guardó los datos en la computadora y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Decodificar esos archivos que había descargado gracias a cabeza metálica habían sido realmente complicados.

Lo que le habría llevado fácil tres horas, se había convertido en casi un día completo, agregando el hecho de que cierto hermano y amigo rondó su mente en todo momento haciéndole difícil concentrarse.

Echó una mirada al reloj de grandes dígitos sobre su escritorio y dio una vuelta sobre su silla mientras alejaba sus pensamientos sobre el Kraang.

En un par de minutos vendría a buscarlo Leo para que fueran al edificio…

Sonrió.

¿Desde hacía cuántas noches venían reuniéndose?

Parecían ser desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aquel calendario sobre el reloj decía todo lo contrario.

La fecha en la que había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Abril estaba marcada con un enorme corazón, y Leo le había mostrado ese maravilloso lugar al otro día, por lo que hasta la fecha de hoy solo habían pasado casi cuatro semanas.

-¿Tan poco?

El tiempo no era algo que le importara mucho sin embargo, pero algo le llamaba completamente la atención; Y era el hecho de que casi en treinta días, Leonardo había eliminado los sentimientos que tenía por Abril, reemplazándolos por otros que desconocía totalmente.

El cosquilleo en el estómago y esa sensación de bienestar en el pecho jamás la había sentido antes. Ni siquiera con Abril…

Se preguntó si Leonardo habría sentido lo mismo en algún momento. Nunca lo había visto enamorado de nadie pero tal vez tenía un amor platónico…

Jamás se había detenido a pensarlo. Siempre hablaba de sus sentimientos pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en los de Leo. Tal vez el pobre quería contarle y el simplemente estaba demasiado concentrado describiendo los suyos.

-Soy un pésimo amigo- murmuró

Pegó un brinco cuando escuchó las puertas del laboratorio abrirse y se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada para ver a Leonardo esperándolo sonrientemente.

-¿Estás listo?

**…**

Esperó a que Leo se acomodara antes de recostarse sobre sus piernas.

Se tomó un momento para observarlo antes de sacar un tema de conversación y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

El brillo de la luna reflejada en sus ojos azules era simplemente hermoso. Ahora entendía a Leo cuando decía que le gustaba cómo brillaban sus ojos.

El lider estaba fascinado ante la vista y parecia ido, como si sólo existiera él.

Donatello también quiso perderse en el paisaje…

Dejó de verlo y giró el rostro hacia un lado, sintiendo la pierna de Leonardo quemarle su mejilla. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que no era la pierna de Leonardo la que quemaba sino él mismo.

Se concentró en el paisaje. No parecía ser la gran cosa, la luna estaba más pequeña que otras veces y no había ninguna estrella alrededor.

Se quedó así por unos minutos, intentando perderse en la vista, pero no le llamaba la atención como otras noches.

Aún así Leonardo estaba hipnotizado, podía sentir su mirada casi como si lo estuviera viendo a él.

Volvió su rostro hacia el frente, encontrándose con una profunda mirada azul.

No estaba viendo la luna, lo estaba viendo a él. Y sus ojos brillaban aún con más intensidad que antes.

Su corazón dio unos cuantos brincos, su pecho se llenó y comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo en el estómago otra vez.

Esos ojos…

Esos ojos que parecían mirar su alma eran hermosos.

_-"Hay gente que con una mirada ya sabe que se ha enamorado"_

No entendió porque justo esa frase apareció en su mente…

Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras se ordenaba a sí mismo despegar la vista de él, tal vez solo así dejaría de sentir esas agradables y extrañas sensaciones que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Pero sus ojos no querían despegarse de los de él.

\- Me encantan tus ojos.

Lo que sólo era un pensamiento, terminó saliendo de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

Ordenó a su cerebro a que formulara alguna reacción, alguna palabra, algo que lo sacara de ese trance, mientras sentía el calor alojado en sus mejillas y el pulso acelerarse al ver la sonrisa de Leonardo.

Por fin sintió a su cuerpo obedecerle y rápidamente volvió a relamerse los labios para poder hablar.

Leonardo desvió su vista a su boca y lentamente se fue acercando a él.

-A-ah Leo yo…-

Lo que parecía ser una gran excusa para zafarse de este momento tan incómodo en su mente, terminó siendo algo inteligible.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente cuando lo vio cada vez más cerca de su rostro, de su boca…

Su corazón explotó y adormeció a su cerebro, su razón desapareció y esos extraños sentimientos se apoderaron por completo de él.

Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios cuando sintió la respiración de Leo sobre su boca.

Quería besarlo. Quería sentir los labios de Leonardo sobre los suyos tal y como lo había hecho días anteriores, cuando había "curado" su labio partido.

Sintió el aliento del lider sobre un punto exacto de su barbilla, como si lo hubiera ¿soplado?

\- Tenías una pestaña- se explicó al ver la mirada confundida del genio.

* * *

-¿ Tenías una pestaña? ¿En verdad Leonardo, me despiertas a esta hora, en nuestro día libre de entrenamiento, para decirme que tenías a Donnie servido en bandeja y lo único que dijiste fue ¡TENÍAS UNA PESTAÑA!?

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?- lo reprendió.- Ya sé que lo que hice fue una completa estupidez, lo sé. Pero me aterré, entiende, no es facil. Estamos hablando de Donnie, Rapha. Él es especial, además de que soy su hermano mayor, no estoy seguro de que me vea de la misma forma.

Raphael se pasó una mano por la cara para calmarse, no era bueno ponerse de mal humor a las seis de la mañana. Miguel Angel aún seguía dormido por lo que no podría entretenerse con él para liberarse del estrés.

Leonardo tomó un sorbo de su té sin saber de qué otra manera esperar la respuesta del de bandana roja.

-Mira, si tú me dices que él te estaba esperando con los labios entreabiertos, sólo significa una cosa.

-Si pero…

-Pero nada- contestó exasperado- Dios, ya te pareces a una niña de secundaria. ¿Por qué das tantas vueltas?

El líder desvió su mirada hacia la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

No era que diese vueltas, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de que Donatello no lo quisiera de igual forma.

Miedo de que luego de eso ya nada fuese igual.

-Es solo que… no quiero que me rechace. No soportaría verlo alejarse de mí.

\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo, hermano.

**….**

Luego de la charla por la mañana con Raphael, Leonardo había pasado gran parte del día meditando.

Tras un debate consigo mismo frente al espejo, decidió darle la razón a su rudo hermano.

Sólo había una forma de saber si Donnie sentía lo mismo que él.

Se armó de coraje antes de adentrarse en el laboratorio.

-¿Don, puedo pasar?

-Claro Leo.

Tomó la silla que estaba a su lado y se sentó junto a él, mientras esperaba a que terminara su experimento para así poder hablar frente a frente con él.

Donatello continuó con sus experimentos mientras esperaba que el líder le dijera a qué había ido, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de hablar…

De pronto comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Podía sentir su profunda mirada sobre él, igual que la noche anterior.

Le comenzaron a sudar las manos, haciéndole imposible que pudiera sostener el frasco de mutágeno.

¿Por qué no le hablaba?

Peor aún.

¿Por qué sentía los mismos nervios que tenía cuando la pelirroja estaba junto a él?

Esas sensaciones extrañas volvieron a carcomerlo por dentro y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al sentir que Leonardo arrastraba la silla para estar más cerca de él, para "ver" en qué estaba trabajando, haciendo que sus piernas se rozaran ligeramente.

Últimamente Leo estaba demasiado pegado a él. Demasiado interesado en sus cosas.

Demasiado igual a él cuando le gustaba Abril…

Dejó el experimento sobre la mesa cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Tal vez por eso sonreía cada vez que lo veía.

Tal vez por eso lo acariciaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Tal vez, Leonardo estaba enamorado de él.

Y tal vez, él también se estaba enamorando del líder; Eso explicaría varias emociones que únicamente le producía Leonardo.

-¡Eso es absurdo! – gritó, haciendo exaltar al mayor.

-¿Qué es absurdo?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de la presencia del mayor.

-Nada, nada… ¿A que viniste Leo? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó levantándose, intentando hacer el menor contacto visual. Después de aquel papelón de la noche anterior en la que inconcientemente, había esperado que Leo lo besara, intentaba no perderse en esos profundos ojos azules.

Leonardo se levantó a su vez, algo dolido de ver esa actitud. Pero rápidamente dejó a un lado esa sensación. No era momento de echarse para atrás.

-Vine a buscarte, todos se han ido a dormir temprano, asíque ya podemos irnos.

-Ah s-si, sabes Leo, no me siento muy bien. Tal vez hoy no deberíamos ir…

Leonardo le acarició la mejilla viendo cómo se ponía rojo y claramente comprendió que lo estaba evitando por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

El genio deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera eso y no la mano de Leonardo acariciando su mejilla lo que lo hacía subirle la temperatura.

-Si… creo que iré a descansar- dijo alejando el rostro.

Leo lo miró con ternura, causándole una explosión de nervios en el estómago.

-No te preocupes Donnie, yo te cuidaré toda la noche.

-Pero no hace fal…

Guardó silencio cuando sintió la mano de Leonardo entrelazarse con la suya mientras caminaba, obligándolo a seguirlo.

Se dejó guiar hasta su habitación mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Leonardo podría sentirlo y se preocuparía de inmediato.

Sin darse cuenta dejó que lo cobijara y dejó que se metiera a la cama con él.

-Leo no tienes que molestarte, voy a estar bien.

-No es molestia Don, me gusta estar contigo…-

Tembló sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que dormirían juntos.

-¿Tienes frío?

-N-no estoy bien.

Mientras decía esto sintió los brazos y piernas del mayor sobre él, abrazándolo de una forma dulce y protectora.

Para Leonardo, era un pase libre que aprovecharía al máximo. Tal vez, de una manera más íntima se le sería más fácil transmitirle sus sentimientos, sin asustarlo. Además de que la oscuridad de la habitación le facilitaba las cosas.

Para Donatello, era una tortura. Sinceramente no era el mejor momento para dormir abrazado junto a Leo, no después de que esa estúpida idea se le instalara en la mente.

Dejó de respirar cuando sintió los labios de Leo sobre su mejilla por unos segundos.

-Cada vez tienes más fiebre, ¿seguro no quieres algún medicamento?

Exhaló lentamente. Le iba a dar taquicardia si Leonardo continuaba con sus caricias.

-C-creo que prefiero dormir.

-Esta bien, descansa…- Le besó en la comisura de los labios, provocándole una ola de calor.

Escondió la cara en el pecho de Leo para ocultar la gran sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios.

¿Por qué quería sonreír? No había ningún motivo para hacerlo…

Aún sentía los fuertes brazos de Leonardo acariciándolo delicadamente. Sin notarlo, comenzó a responder a sus caricias, delineando lentamente la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

Era imperceptible a la vista, pero podía sentirla. Era demasiado grande, demasiado suave, demasiado… excitante.

Recordó que una vez, Leo le había preguntado si existía algo para la cicatrices ya que le parecía desagradable.

Pero para él no lo era.

La acarició con ternura, como si quisiera demostrarle que para él no era asquerosa.

Era perfecta, como él.

-Donnie…

Dejó de acariciar la cicatriz cuando escuchó la voz de Leo.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

De seguro Leonardo debía sentirse asqueado ante la forma en la que lo acariciaba…

Como si fueran algo más que amigos.

Algo más que hermanos…

-Perdona… volveré a dormir.

Sintió la mano de Leonardo sobre la suya, impidiendo que se alejara de su pecho.

Lo miró a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azules que los miraban con tal intensidad que le aceleraban el corazón.

Esos profundos ojos azules que se fueron cerrando en cuanto se acercaba más a él.

Observó sus labios entreabiertos y sin darse cuenta hizo lo mismo.

Juntaron sus frentes mientras ambos esperaban a que el otro diese el primer paso.

-L-leo…

Todas las emociones que había sentido la noche anterior se habían triplicado. Su cerebro estaba a punto de adormecerse para darle completo poder a los sentimientos.

Sintió apenas los labios del lider sobre los suyos.

Estaban tan cerca…

-¿Si, Don?

Su sentido de razón tomó el control de la situación y giró la cara justo en el momento en que Leonardo había decidido dar el primer paso.

Sintió un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Descanza Donnie

-I-igual tú…-Se safó de sus brazos y giró en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado un segundo más se habrían besado.

Negó con la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

Ellos eran hermanos. Los hermanos no hacían esas cosas y mucho menos Leonardo.

-_Simplemente estoy confundiendo los buenos gestos de Leo con algo más.- _Pensó antes ajustar el nudo de su bandana y quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Perdoon por no haber actualizado, en realidad no tengo ninguna excusa simplemente no usé la computadora en estos días.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este cap, y otra vez perdón por la tardanza.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un lindo review, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**¡Besooos! :)**


End file.
